Tournament of Ice
by Yume Mage
Summary: Fighters recieve an invitation to a second tournament, one with harsher rules where in the arena, anything goes and wits are used in and out of battle.Yusuke and co are in, but can they find a fighter in time? Will they live out the Matches?


Well, here it goes. Just to warn you, this first chapter is rather dull but it is the information one which tells you an inkling of what is to come. I know, I probably have the normal cast out of character, but it's a fanfic. I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible. Spelling grammar, whatever, please tell me how you think my fic was in a review! Comments/suggestions? Hit the little button to review! That's all for now, but I will be updating quickly, since school's been out since June.  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Ice cold eyes blinked slowly as they glanced around the white insides of the nurse's tent. Everything looked so clean, until the patients were brought in. The eyes stopped their searching and focused on the task at hand. Slender, calloused hands tugged a gray fabric away from a long gash. The fabric was rolled up to just above the left knee. The woman winced out of pain when the wound, which had just been closing, opened up once more. Blood spilled from it, creeping slowly down her leg. Annoyed at it and how she had acquired this injury, the woman quickly wrapped gauze around tightly to stop the blood flow. The wound itself was long, going from just below her knee to about two inches above her ankle. It had been done at an angle, causing it to miss bone, but cut a lot of muscle. A slow smirk spread across her face; she had been too quick for a deep cut, this was only shallow and would heal in no time.  
  
Her hand reached for a small towel, folded nicely on a small stand to her right. She grabbed it and wiped away the blood that had trickled down to her ankles. She placed it on the ground and rolled the pant leg back down. The cloth had been ripped and a dark red blossomed from the tear, it was old blood, and pretty dry, the fresh blood imprisoned underneath gauze. The white of the gauze showed through, proving that it had been tended to. Both feet firmly on the ground, she stood quickly and flexed her muscles. Pain shot up her leg, but it hurt less than before and was not her worst injury to date. She sensed a pair of crimson eyes watching her, waiting for something. She brought her own gaze off her leg and looked at those eyes. The female spoke, remembering that she had wished to do so and had called this fire demon by name to tell him something. As she stood there, she briefly reflected on how she had even gotten stuck with this team of fighters. She basically thought them bakas, each one in their own way, the most idiotic of them to be that red head, Kuwabara. ((A/N: Well, there probably is Kuwabara bashing in this fic somewhat, though it is really only in the beginning. And, she is only reflecting, on her meeting, but I'm telling it in full detail. Well, on with the show! Erm.story! ^-^"))  
  
It had happened over two or three days. The first day, well, it had actually been a night, had been quite odd...  
  
A demoness sat idly in a tree, bored of just about everything. She did not know which was better- the spirit world or earth. Each had good and bad things. Currently, she inhabited earth. The demon's cold eyes closed slowly, in a slightly restful manner, though her hands were ready to unsheathe her short blade at any moment. The femme was stock still listening to many different sounds. She grinned; this was great fun to her. Her ice hued eyes glinted coolly as she looked around at her surroundings. Then, shifting to put her back against a tree, she thought. 'I have got to get out of this kimono!" She hated it. She couldn't do a thing in it after all. All it did was impair her fighting, which, she reminded herself: 'Is why I have these daggers.' Each dagger was small and sharp; they were throwing daggers, some of the best she'd owned. The daggers were in three sets, each set meant for different speed and damage.  
  
The woman absorbed herself in the tree's sounds. The kimono she complained about was many shades of blue, each color fading into the next. Blond hair blew gently in a slight breeze. A few locks were blown across her face, tickling her nose and cheeks as they gently brushed up against her tanned skin. Her skin, though tan, wasn't dark, it was rather light. She angrily flicked the hair back behind her ear; a few strands managed to escape her fingers and continued to move to and fro. Sighing, she kept her eyes closed and said in a soft voice to no one:" I can never be peaceful!" Then, the femme smirked as she played with a bit of ice on her fingertips.  
  
She did not mind the fact that she was a demon of two elements. Wind and ice went together well enough, but some things did get a bit annoying, like how wind sometimes went to her for no real reason. In training with her clan, she had learned to repel it, but every now and then when she let her guard down it emerged again. With a flick of her wrist the wind had left her, rattling leaves as it went.  
  
The ice she had made into complex patterns, weaving with each other making large snowflake-like things. Then, she would shatter them and start a new, building it up until the cycle repeated again and again. Her eyes snapped open at voices, and a presence of large amounts of ki. Interested, she hopped down from the tree and walked toward the sounds. Once she figured out what direction they were going, she stopped.  
  
The demoness leaned her slim figure against a tree and waited. Soon, she saw figures, there were three. One was rather short another had fox ears- those two, she suspected, were demons like her. The last was defiantly a human, though, he had black her hair and was currently speaking.  
  
"Like I was saying, you HAVE to join our team again, how else will we win? The dark tournament was hard, but this is even tougher!"  
  
"So, you need us? Never thought I'd hear that. The great Yusuke needing teammates." A voice said dryly. She had heard of him before and if he was speaking about a tournament.there was a fair chance she knew who the others were too. If only she could name them..  
  
"Shut up Hiei!" Yusuke shot back angrily. The fox's ears twitched in the moonlight. He sensed her, she knew. She shifted position against the tree, waiting. As soon as they walked past she would strike but with their amount of spirit energy, they would know she was there before that happened, as the fox kitsune already did.  
  
"There is someone else here." He said quietly to his companions, who had each given a long hard stare at the other. The one called Hiei drew his blade. He would be first to pass by, then, she would spring. In her thoughts she forgot reality and did not notice the approach of one behind her. Before she knew it, a voice said: "What do we have here?" She mentally cursed at being found so easily. She lashed out, kicking the fox's knee. He bent down with a slight pain: he had been smart enough to expect something like that and so he had stood back a little and her foot had just brushed him. Besides, she still wore the kimono and her movements were limited.  
  
The woman jumped into a tree, just outside the small clearing she had planned to attack in. Yusuke was looking lost in the middle of it. She threw a dagger at him with a quick wrist movement. It landed in the ground, before his feet .Not at all surprised, he looked up and spotted her, standing still in the tree, he prepared to attack but Kurama came out, with Hiei trailing behind him.  
  
"Wait, she may know something of what we speak. She was listening." Kurama said slowly, weighing his words. "But, if she just wants to fight, by all means, you can."  
  
"And I will fight too." Hiei said, as if not wanting to be left out of the fun. The demoness shrugged and jumped to the ground, giving a slight bow to those before her. They could not read her expression to see if the bow was made out of respect or spite. She straightened and looked at them, her eyes mirroring her appearance-cold. On hand rested on the smooth hilt of her scimitar, the other, by her side.  
  
"If you care to know, I am Glacier of the Northwind clan. I know of this tournament you speak of. True, I came for a fight out of boredom and wouldn't mind to fight you. Even if the odds are pitted against me, I will still go on to the death; I have little to lose and all to gain." That was true enough, she thought. The little she had was everything to her but she no longer feared death.  
  
"You are a fighter then." Kurama prompted. She nodded once, her tone frigid and unforgiving. "I am Kurama. This is Hiei and Yusuke." He said, pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Yes, I suspected as much. Though I must admit your name, Kurama, eluded me." She spoke sarcastically but her voice had a soft edge mixed in that rarely appeared. Now though, it sounded just sarcastic and bitter, like the wind of winter. "If that is all, I must be going. I have nothing to do and a lot of time to do it in."  
  
Kurama laughed a bit. "Well, much to the disappointment of my fellow comrades, we will not fight you." Glacier grinned, the look not matching her voice.  
  
"Then I am off. Goodnight." She turned and left, making no noise as she headed back into the trees by means of hopping lightly from branch to branch. 


End file.
